A major problem associated with minimally invasive endoscopic surgical procedures is that of aseptic removal of diseased or contaminated tissue. For example, during the laparoscopic excision of a gangrenous gallbladder, the infected organ must first be isolated and contained inside the abdominal cavity before it can be safely removed without risking the spread of disease. Therefore, the excised tissue is often contained in what is generally referred to as an isolation bag, inside the body cavity, prior to and during removal.
Currently available isolation bags are difficult to use and manufacture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,379 to Clayman discloses a net which will not prevent the transfer of diseased cells. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,255 to Goodman discloses a bag which may not deploy conveniently for accepting the organ or tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,521 to Cocharan discloses a bag with tubes and staves which is also difficult to use and manufacture.
The present invention provides solutions to these and other problems associated with conventional isolation bags.